mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Toucan
, and all food items except , large , and |predators = All animals above it |previous = |next = / / / / |hide = Caves, Whirlpools |equivalent = / / / |realeased = June 8th (Beta) June 19th (Release) |tier = 9 }} UPGRADED to Toucan! Hold W to fly around. Release to throw Food items! The Toucan was a bird added to Beta on June 8th, 2018. It is equivalent to Lion, Gorilla, Pufferfish, and Snow Leopard.It has 5 different skins each have a difficulty of rareness to get as well as unique "advantages".It has been released to official Mope.io on June 19, 2018. Technical * Upgrades from Cheetah, Giraffe, Stingray, Wolf, or Snowy Owl at 15K XP. * Upgrades to Bear, Cobra, Swordfish, Pelican, or Walrus at 28.5K XP. * Has 5 different skins that it spawns with at random, with some being rarer than others. * Its ability is the same as a Pigeon on land, but if you visited a food source (banana/coconut tree, berry/plankton/raspberry/acorn/pear/cloudberry bush) before you fly, when you release 'w,' you throw the food you got at the food source. All stuns are the same amount of time except the Coconut, which stuns for a long time. * The Lava Toucan is immune to lava, but can still catch on fire from fireballs. Strategy When hunting for prey, just fly in front of them and have a good meal. You can also fly into an unsuspecting predator's tail, and bite them. If hunting and tail-biting are not your bread and butter, then just farm off of Ducks or pears. If you get chased by a predator, simply fly away. If you just flew into the ocean, and a predator is chasing you, dive to help with your flight, and once your ability has been recharged, fly away into either a whirlpool or onto land, as either work. If you do decide to enter a whirlpool and the predator still wants you even while you are there, dive out when you need water. Once you are satisfied with your water bar, and confident you can get away, fly away. If you want free tail-bites, get coconuts ready and help a predator catch its prey by stunning them with said coconuts. If they want to thank you, they will most likely let you bite them, and then you can claim your reward. There are many crafty things you can do with the Lava Toucan's immunity to lava and its ability to shoot fireballs. The most obvious one is to fly in and try to bite a Dragon, Phoenix, or Black Dragon's tail. Another not-so-obvious thing to do is to bait a predator into the lava so the lava can cook it. Stay in lava so minimal people attack you. Then, you can have a nice meal. However, becuase the Lava Toucan is so rare, staying as it might be nice since less people will attack you. If attacked, fly away and burn the attacking animal. This shouldn't stop you from trying to eat a Dragon or Phoenix if you get the chance. Gallery !]] s]] Trivia * The Toucan is the lowest possible animal you can be that is immune to lava, provided you get lucky and get the 1% chance of the Lava Toucan. * This is the first animal to have Skin Differences, with 5 of them, at that. * The Toucan's ability has the most different potentials (throw nothing, a red berry, plankton, raspberry, cloudberry, pear, acorn, banana, coconut, fire). * The Fiery-Billed Toucan might be a reference to the Normal/Flying-Type Pokemon "Toucannon". * There was an event where Toucan skins were Pakistan's flag, to represent the Pakistan independence day (August 14th). Category:Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Birds